


Our Sacred Room

by kuroasuga



Series: Our Sacred Room [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom! Kihyun, Dirty Talk, Kissing, Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn Without Plot, top! changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroasuga/pseuds/kuroasuga
Summary: -“I had a dream about you”“What kinda dream?”His lips follow the trail of Kihyun’s ear to his neck, where he began to place moist kisses to the skin. Kihyun’s grip got tighter and Changkyun smiled.“It was sexual”He feels Kihyun laugh against him.Changkyun lifts his head and looks at Kihyun in the eyes, his gorgeous deep brown eyes that Changkyun could stare in all day.“Will you tell me?”-
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Our Sacred Room [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729672
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Our Sacred Room

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my bae Aksaah this ones for you baby uwu exo exo~ 
> 
> This is my first of many Monsta X fics to come I hope you all enjoy and if you didn’t i’ll work harder in the future lol
> 
> P.S sorry for any mistakes you find.

Changkyun squinted as the first rays of sunlight squeezed through the blinds and washed over him.

He could tell it was still early due to the fact that Kihyun was still sound asleep in his arms, Kihyun was always the first to wake up in their dorm, always has been since debut. 

He brushed a strand of hair from the males forehead and took in his features. 

Kihyun. Beautiful Kihyun who silently belonged to him. Changkyun didn’t think that he’d be so lucky in this life time when he came to Korea a young age. 

His index traced his forehead down to his pointed nose, natural and chiseled, to his full lips. 

Kihyun stirred in his sleep and Changkyun pulled his hand back quickly but it was too late, his lover had already awoken. 

Kihyun blinked a few times and rubbed the corners of his eyes with the back of his hand, yawning loudly and turning to look at Changkyun; who greeted him with a smile. 

“Morning” Kihyun grumbled, voice croaky and rough from sleep. 

“What time is it?” 

Changkyun ran his hands through Kihyun’s jet black locks and bent down to press a kiss to his lips, and was happy when Kihyun didn’t immediately push him away. 

“Way too early for you to be up” he mumbled.

His lips met Kihyun’s again and chuckled lowly when he felt nimble fingers toying with the hairs on the back of his neck.

It wasn’t like Kihyun to kiss him when they’d just woken up, whenever Changkyun tried he would be pushed away and Kihyun would mumble something about “brushing their teeth first” 

But today he didn’t seem to care, in fact Changkyun had noticed that Kihyun had fully turned his body to face him and gently tugging at his shirt in weak attempt to get closer.

Changkyun wrapped a arm around Kihyun’s waist and pulls him in and hears Kihyun’s breath hitch at the roughness. 

His lips leave Kihyun’s to travel south. They cross the smooth plains of his jaw, peppering sweet kisses up to his ear where his teeth find lobe and latch on and from Kihyun’s sigh Changkyun knows his eyes are closed. 

“What’s going on with you this morning?” he whispers against Kihyun’s earlobe, licking around the metal of his earring and collecting the metallic salty taste on his tongue.

Kihyun’s fingers flex against the back of Changkyun shirt, tilting his head slightly when he feels lips kiss the skin behind his ear.

“I-“ he starts and clears his throat. 

“I had a dream about you” 

Changkyun’s cock instantly twitches at the confession. Damn his libido. 

“What kinda dream?”

His lips follow the trail of Kihyun’s ear to his neck, where he began to place moist kisses to the skin. Kihyun’s grip got tighter and Changkyun smiled.

“It was sexual”

Changkyun coo’ed. “You know I like everything sexual”

He feels Kihyun laugh against him. 

Changkyun lifts his head and looks at Kihyun in the eyes, his gorgeous deep brown eyes that Changkyun could stare in all day. 

“Will you tell me?”

Kihyun smiled and runs his tongue along his lips, parting them and watching as Changkyun eyes followed the muscle. 

“I dreamt that-“ his fingers leave their spot around Changkyun’s neck and journey down, down towards the waistband of Changkyun’s boxers and trace the material.

“-I was bent over for you, head down in a pillow, begging, sweating, feeling you deep in me, your hands all over me, telling me how amazing I feel around you” 

Changkyun’s heart is beating fast and Kihyun is wearing a smirk and now leaning into his ear to whisper “Can you make that a reality?” 

Changkyun swallows, feeling something feral wash over him. He looks at the clock on the nightstand, it’s only 7:46am, the others are still asleep so he can’t be as loud as he wants to be. 

Kihyun’s palm gently lands on the front of his crotch, not moving but it’s enough to get a sound out of Changkyun. he’s already semi hard from nothing. 

“We can’t be loud” Kihyun kisses him once. 

“I know” 

Changkyun is already removing both their shirts and throwing them somewhere on the bed. 

“And we have to be quick”

Kiss. 

“Okay”

Kihyun isn’t listening to him and to be honest Changkyun isn’t listening to himself. 

He already has Kihyun on his back with his boxers removed and is straddling his waist. 

Kihyun is kissing every inch of him that he can reach as he searches under the bed for lube, and as soon as he’s found it he’s being dragged back down to kiss his lover. 

Their kisses were rushed and sloppy and Changkyun levels up to full hardness once Kihyun fold his legs around his waist and his cock nudge his thigh.

“You’re really sexy when you’re desperate, you know that?” Changkyun mumbles and laughs when Kihyun rolls his eyes. 

“You better stop talking before I flip us around”

Changkyun noticed that Kihyun’s hips are making little circular movements against him, grinding softly to excite him and Changkyun shivers a little. Never in all his twenty four years had he met someone that turns him on like Kihyun did. 

Changkyun pops the cap on the lube and unlaces Kihyun’s legs from around him to spread them apart. His mouth waters slightly at the sight of Kihyun’s pink dusted rim along with his weeping cock curling towards his stomach begging to be touched. 

He drizzles a decent amount over his fingers, liquid dripping on the sheets as he overflowed from his digits and slowly pushed two in off the bat. 

They always started off with two, Kihyun once complained that one was never enough and that he wasn’t the delicate flower the media always portrayed him out to be, he could handle it, and Changkyun believed him. 

Kihyun’s fist found its way into his mouth as he groaned low from the back of his throat. His eyes fluttered shut as Changkyun’s fingers worked to open him up. They slid in and out, pressing against his walls and rubbing his insides, then parted when Changkyun slid mostly out only to push deep back into him again. 

Kihyun panted against his fist, free hand clutching the pillow above as his hips copied Changkyun rhythm. Changkyun stared in awe at the flush that painted Kihyun’s neck to his torso, his nipples stood tall against his chest and with every deep inhale his ribs protruded. He was breathtaking. And his cock was aching. 

“Changkyun” Kihyun breathed and tipped his head back against the sheets. 

Changkyun moved his fingers faster, near finger banging, just so he could continue to watch Kihyun’s reactions pour from him. 

He writhed on the bed, back lift off the sheets and hands in search of heated flesh to grip on to. 

Changkyun moved up Kihyun’s body, slowing down but never stopping as he allowed Kihyun to pull him into a kiss that was all moans and spit and Changkyun was more than happy to drink them down. 

“Oh god-“ Kihyun whispered against Changkyun’s lips when his fingers rubbed against sensitive flesh of his walls at a gruelling pace. 

Changkyun looked at Kihyun’s hung jaw and furrowed brows, this was a side of him only he knew, it was intimate, he didn’t want anyone else to see Kihyun this way. 

“Changkyun… Changkyun…”

“I love it when you say my name like that” he mumbled and slides his fingers out to the edge and lets them hover around the rim. 

“Do you think you’re ready yet?”

Kihyun nodded frantically and pushed at Changkyun’s boxer with his toes and in one quick motion they were off and Changkyun’s cock hung heavy between his legs. 

His palm tickled over Kihyun’s skin, walking over his navel to his ass, giving on cheek a squeeze. 

“Roll over” he demanded and Kihyun obeyed. 

Kihyun smirked at his lover whilst rolling over on to his stomach and getting on his knees. He rested on his elbows as he propped his ass in the air and Changkyun could have whimpered at how delicious he looked in that position. 

His hands ran over Kihyun’s ass, parting his cheeks and taking in the glistening hole that stared back at him, begging to be stretched by his cock. 

“Remember, we cant be loud”

Kihyun nodded and pushed back, a clear sign to hurry up. 

Changkyun grabbed the base of his cock and rubbed the tip against the rim, hearing Kihyun’s breathing stop for a second, Changkyun already know this was only going to last three minutes max. 

No matter how many times they have sex Changkyun never gets use to how tight Kihyun is, it’s the same feeling every time, the first push worries him because he feels as if he’s hurting Kihyun but then he actually hears the noises he makes and he’s bottomed out and can concentrate on the pleasure engulfing his cock. 

The tip slips in with ease and both males sigh simultaneously. Kihyun is already shaking, his cock oozing precome from the slit onto the mattress in thick droplets and it’s driving Changkyun insane. 

He continues to push through Kihyun’s hole until his length is covered and straightens his back with a sigh, hands on each side of his lovers hips. 

Kihyun’s face is smashed against the pillow, moaning and clenching around Changkyun. 

Changkyun looked at the clock again, 8:10am. Shownu normally woke up at 8:40am to work out, they had 30mins. 

Changkyun pulled out to the head and pushed back in again, exhaling deeply when the heat of Kihyun’s asshole devoured him again. 

He gripped his hips and created a steady rhythm, not to slow but not to fast, just on the cusp of teasing. 

He pulls Kihyun hips towards him with every thrust, trying to get as deep as he possible could inside him. 

Changkyun could hear Kihyun moaning uncontrollable into the material of the pillow, sounds varying in pitch but all in the same tone of frustration and desperation. 

A familiar heat coiled low in his gut, the early signs of his orgasm arriving. 

“I wish you could see yourself like this” he mumbled and gave one of Kihyun’s cheeks a slap. 

“You’re so fucking desperate to have me fuck you, you want me to move faster right?” 

Changkyun heard a faint yes from below him and slowed his pace, keeping his hips close to Kihyun and grinding deep within him. 

“Next hotel room, ask to share with me and i’ll fuck you as hard as you want me to baby” 

Kihyun moves his head to the side and for the first time Changkyun can truly see just how sexed out he’s become. 

“Make me come… please…”

Changkyun closed his eyes to compose himself and when he reopened them Kihyun’s fist was tunnelled round his cock and stroking in time with his thrusts. 

Kihyun’s quiet whimpers of his name along with shaky breaths was tugging him closer to the edge. 

Changkyun fastened his pace, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing in the small room. Grunts escape from behind Changkyun’s lips, falling to join Kihyun’s own moans. 

Changkyun watched himself disappear into Kihyun’s hole over and over, watched his cock get gobbled up with every quick thrust of his hips. 

He could hear Kihyun getting louder but couldn’t bring himself to quiet him down. 

Kihyun fucked his fist, squelching covering the room with every slide of his hand as he heave into the pillow, repeating Changkyun’s name like it was his rope back to reality. 

When Kihyun came he clenched around Changkyun so tightly that it was painful. His toes curled against the white of the sheets as his fingers clawed at the bedding, cock twitching in his palm while the last goop of come dribbled beneath him and into the crumbled sheets. 

Changkyun could feel his own orgasm approaching rapidly. He pulled out completely and pushed Kihyun flat against the bed and loomed over his back, jerking his cock quickly and looking at the complete mess Kihyun was, the mess he’d made.

A few more strokes of his hand and Changkyun splattered ribbons of white over Kihyun’s back with a huff and flopped into the bed next to him. 

They looked at each other and smiled. Changkyun read the time. 8:30am.

“Did that live up to your dream?” Changkyun asked and reached over to brush the hairs sticking to Kihyun’s forehead back. 

Kihyun shrugged. “There was more noise in my dream”

Changkyun cocked an eyebrow. “You can’t hear sound in dreams”

Kihyun laughed and attempted to roll over when he felt the cooling of sweat and come on his back and grimaced. 

“I need to shower, and brush my teeth, and change this bed!” he ran his tongue over his teeth and pulled a disgusted face, the reality of what he’d done settling in. 

“And so do you” 

Changkyun yawned and locked Kihyun in a hug before he could get up, smearing their fluids more much to Kihyun’s disgust. 

“Sure, but let’s sleep first”

Kihyun pushed him away. “Are you kidding? We need to shower right now”

Changkyun’s shh’ed him and tightened his hold much to Kihyun annoyance.

Plus they were too late anyway, the tale tell stomps of Shownu walking to the bathroon vibrates from the hallway. 

If he could wake up like this everyday he would, with Kihyun in his arms and relaxation in his bones but for now he’d enjoying this moment, with the rising sun showing its face to him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
